


Take a Break

by SnazzySterek



Series: Breath Me In [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Secret Santa, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzySterek/pseuds/SnazzySterek
Summary: Hi, sorry to bother you, it just all the other tables are full and I really don't wanna walk all the way back to work. I was wondering if I could sit here with you, promise I wont be a bother,” Stiles asked, nervous.“Go ahead. Names Peter, what’s yours?” Peter asked.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Breath Me In [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582408
Comments: 15
Kudos: 470





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebakitt3n](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rebakitt3n).



> Sorry this is after christmas! I had a fun time writing this and actually it will be getting another part soon!!!

Stiles was having a terrible week. He had just gotten out of his heat and he felt off like his skin was too small. Everything was too much but he has used his allotted heat days and had to go back into work. They only allotted 5 heat days for each heat and it was legally required to leave work once preheat started. It would have been fine if Stiles had an alpha to help kickstart his heat once preheat started and not the natural start of a day or two after or that his heats usually lasted 5 days. He always felt strung out days after his heat. His body getting whiplash. He slowly made his way up the stairs, the elevator was out in the building. He was not looking forward to the rest of this day.

  
  


Stiles sat at his desk scrolling through and answering emails he had missing in his week away. He worked for hours doing backlog of the past week before he took a break for lunch. He stumbled his way out of the building his stomach growling loudly. He made his way to a cafe at the end of the block, it always served the best sandwiches. He walked in and the place was in the middle of their lunch rush. All the tables were full and there was a fairly long line. Stiles knew though that the food was worth the wait. Stiles stood in line, as the minutes ticked by his feet ached more and more. When he was at the front of the line he was completely dead on his feet. He ordered his usual sandwich adding a soup, as he was starved. He looked around the small cafe to see if a table opened up. He was so tired he didn’t want to walk back to work to eat his lunch. 

All the tables had someone sitting in them, Stiles shoulders sank, he was so tired. He perked up a little when he saw a lone man sitting in a table in the back corner. Every other chair in the building was taken. Stiles hoped the man wouldn't mind sharing a table. As he approached Stiles was hit with how attractive the man was. He was older then Stiles and had broad shoulders, his button up top buttons un-done. A small patch of hair peaking out. The man had sharp cheek bones and dark brows. He was looking down at his phone as he shoved his sandwich in his mouth. A briefcase sitting at his feet. When Stiles was standing right in front of the table he got hit with the strong scent of alpha. It almost brought Stiles to his knees. THe scent was intoxicating, it smelled like the air right before a thunderstorm, electric with an undertone of earth. Like something dangerous but needed. Stiles wanted to bury himself in it. He shook his head, he wasn't thinking clearly. His hormones were out of wack from his heat and he was just more affected then normal. He didn’t need to loose his head.

The alpha looked up at him, quirking an eye brow in question, setting down his sandwich.

“Hi, sorry to bother you, it just all the other tables are full and I really don't wanna walk all the way back to work. I was wondering if I could sit here with you, promise I wont be a bother,” Stiles asked, nervous.

“Go ahead. Names Peter, what’s yours?” Peter asked.

“Stiles,” He offered, “ Thanks for letting me sit, I’m so tired and even though my work is like a block away I don't think I can be on my feet any longer.”

Stiles unwrapped his sandwich getting ready to eat.

“Yeah you look ready to keel over right here,” Peter spoke after taking a bite of his sandwich.

The short conversation ended Peter’s attention returning to his phone. Stiles dug into his sandwich. He felt himself unwind. The food was good but it was the scent that truely relaxed Stiles. He felt like he was surrounded by it and it protected him from outside distractions. When he finished his meal he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with Peter for forever. He would stay for 5 more minutes, then he would leave and go back to work. His eyes drifted closed.

  
  


Stiles jerked upright, eyes wide. His head throbbing from connecting with the table. His eyes connected with Peter’s blue ones across the table, ammusment was in the other mans eyes.

“You okay there Sleeping Beauty?” Peter asked.

Stiles face became hot, emabressmend burned through him.He nodded mechanically. Stiles squirrmed in his seat, looking at his lap. He should probably make his leave now.

“What’s got you so tired little one,” Concern written on his face, he leaned closer to Stiles.

Stiles shrugged, “It’s not a big deal. I just got off my heat and had to go back to work today. My company I work for only gives 5 alloted heat days and that would be fine for a mated omega but non-mated it takes two days for a heat to kick in and I’m the lucky omega who gets 5 heat days so I don't get the rest day or two after my heat.”

“I thought it was 7 heat days,” 

“Leagally they only need to provide 5 days.”

“What’s your companies name?” Peter questioned.

“Ducalion Financial, why do you ask?” 

Peter’s fist clenched. Stiles was confused, he didn’t know why Peter seemed to care. Most alpha’s didn’t care about heat days or how many were allotted. The only thing they usually cared about heats was the sex.

“You should take rest of the day off. Your going to get sick or drop going on like this.” Peter told him.

Stiles felt like he had whiplash. Why did the stranger care.

“I’m fine,” Stiles bit back.

“Stiles going on like this is unhealthy and we don't need you passing out or dropping,” Peter said his voice steady and calm his hand halfway across the table. His body radiated concern.

Stiles knew he was right he had gone through 8 heats with this company and he wa lucky his body didn't drop. The fact that his hormones regulated and didn't go haywire from added stress right after his heat causing his body to basically attack himself had been a minor miracle. His after heats had been increasingly harder and harder to go back to normal and he knew if he didn't at least call in or try and get more allotted heat days he was going to end up in a hospital.

Stiles hooded numbly. Peters calm washing over him making him want to listen because Peter seemed to have his best interest. He checked all of Stiles boxes but if history repeated itself Stiles would be left wanting and be the one heartbroken at the end of it.

“Good. May I get your number to check up on? Make sure your alright?” Peter asked.

“Yeah that sounds good,” Stiles handed over his phone for peter to program his in.

“Rest up Stiles,” Peter waved goodbye as he stood and exited the cafe.


End file.
